The Cats Are Out of the Bag Now
by priscilla.myers
Summary: My first foray into smut. Barry Allen and Lenord Snart, AKA The Flash and Captain Cold, are sexing it up in one of the exercise rooms at S.T.A.R. Labs. Felicity turns up in the main room to update the computers and catches them on the security monitors. What will happen when Oliver shows up and catches her watching them? WARNINGS: SMUT, M/M Slash, Voyourism, Foursome, M/M/M/F


**WARNINGS: SMUT, M/M, M/F, M/M/M/F, Slash, Voyeurism, Foursome**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, READ ON AT YOUR OWN RISK**

'No one will be here this early,' Len reassured Barry. 'Come on kid, I need this, and so do you.' He leaned in and kissed Barry's neck, then drew back to take in Barry's flushed face. Len had been away with the Legends for what felt like years, but for Barry it had only been a week, if that.

'Ugh,' moaned Barry. 'You're right, but not here, it's too public. Come on.' He grabbed a hold of Len and then whoosh!

Len blinked, and took in their new surroundings. Barry had Flashed them into another room in the labs, one that was full of workout equipment.

'Like to watch yourself, hey Barry?' said Len, with a nod towards the back wall, which was covered in mirrors and reminded him of when his little sister Lisa had been a ballet student.

'I guess,' said Barry, flushing red.

'Oh Scarlet,' laughed Len, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him close. 'What would I do without you?' he breathed before kissing Barry.

Len felt Barry grin under his kiss and suddenly he was pressed up against the wall, the cold from the mirrors seeping through his shirt and sending a rush of goosebumps across his body.

'Getting cold there, Cold?' Barry chuckled.

'That the best you can do?' growled Len.

'You know it isn't,' replied Barry, breaking their kiss to pull Len's shirt over his head. He placed his hands on Len's chest and drew his nail down towards his pants, raising even more goosebumps and making Len gasp at the sensation.

'Ah! Come on kid,' he managed, 'Stop teasing, let's get serious.'

'Oh, you want serious?' drawled Barry. 'I can do serious, Cold.'

Len grinned at the change in Barry's voice and demeanor. Yes, this was what he was after. Their Flash vs Captain Cold game.

'I'm sure you can, Flash,' he growled. 'But let's see you prove it.' He pulled Barry's shirt off, and the two men pressed their chests together as they kissed again, tongues battling for dominance.

Len drew Barry closer only for the younger man to break the kiss and instead latch onto his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

'You're mine, Cold,' he said, 'And you can't get away this time.'

Felicity sipped her coffee and sighed with happiness. Star City was great and all, but Central City had one thing that Star City just didn't, and that was The Flash coffee. She loved the brewed coffee with an extra hit of espresso. Felicity made her way towards the main room in S.T.A.R. Labs and checked her mental list again. She was going to update the computers for Team Flash again, adding new features and resources that would hopefully help them combat the meta-humans who threatened the city and her friends.

The room lit up automatically when she walked in, and she finished her coffee before throwing the cup in the bin. Felicity refused to have drinks near her workstations, especially coffee. It was just a bad idea. She sat down and woke up the computers, and was about to start her work when she noticed the security module was active.

'I thought I was the only one here,' she mused to herself. 'And here I am, talking to myself, again. Come on Felicity, you gotta stop this because one day someone will come in and catch you talking to yourself and they're going to think you're crazy like you probably are and I'm still rambling oh my god!'

Felicity stared at the screen which showed that she was actually not alone in the facility. In fact, there were two others in the labs, two very hot men, who were...

'Oh my god,' she said again, moving closer to the screen, not believing what she was seeing. 'Is that, Barry and Captain Cold? I knew they were working together now, but this is. Wow. This gives a whole new meaning to teaming up.'

The two men were on the floor, shirtless, kissing and touching each other. Felicity couldn't look away. It was just so hot. She forgot about the updates she wanted to do and settled into her chair to keep watching.

'So Flash,' drawled Captain Cold. 'Now that you've caught me, what exactly is it that you plan to do with me? Throw me into Iron Heights? Or simply imprison me in your own personal jail?'

'Actually, Cold,' said Flash, 'I have something different in mind for you.' And with that comment, Barry undid Len's pants and drew them down his legs, then he licked his way back up Len's legs, biting here and there, leaving Captain Cold shivering and moaning. Barry paused just before he reached his goal.

'Shall I continue, or have you had enough?' he asked slyly.

'Oh god, keep going,' moaned Felicity back in the main room, still watching the screen and feeling hot all over.

'Keep going,' moaned Len, unknowingly copying Felicity. 'Keep going, don't you dare stop Flash.'

'Very well,' breathed Barry, leaning forwards again. 'I'll keep going. For now.'

'What do you - gah!'

Barry licked Len's length, beginning at the base and going all the way to the tip in one smooth motion. He grinned as Len's head dropped back and he moaned.

'Want more?'

'You know I do. So get to it!' growled Len, frustrated because Barry was teasing him.

Without warning, Barry moved so fast Len couldn't see him, all he felt was a hot wet warmth covering his length as Barry licked and sucked him until he was a groaning mess on the floor.

'Flash,' he panted, 'Barry, I'm gonna - ungh!'

Barry sucked hard, hollowing out his cheeks as he took everything Len had to offer as he came hard. He pulled away, grinning as he wiped his mouth with a hand.

'How was that Cold? Good enough?'

'For now,' replied Len, still panting. 'But now it's your turn Flash!' He flipped then over, the younger man now on his back as the older loomed over him. 'I've got you right where I want you now Flash!'

'Oh really?' grinned Barry. 'Because I seem to still have pants on.'

'Not for much longer,' growled Len, grabbing Barry's belt and ripping it off before starting on his pants. He drew them off roughly, knowning Barry liked it when he got into character like this. 'Now don't move Flash, or you'll regret it.'

Barry glared at him, but didn't move as requested, or rather, ordered.

Len grinned down at him. 'That's a good Flash,' he said. 'A naked Flash is a good Flash.' He began to touch Barry, flicking his nipples into hardness before sucking them hard. He licked and bit his way down Barry's chest and stomach, but stopped right before reaching where Barry wanted him most. He pulled away and smiled as Barry whimpered. Len stood and drew Barry up with him. Barry looked at him questionably as Len turned him so his back was pressed against Len's chest, his newly hardened length pressing into Barry's backside. 'Look at yourself Barry,' he whispered into Barry's ear, licking the curve. 'Look how flushed you are, how, Scarlet your face is. Go on, look.' He took the lobe of Barry's ear into his mouth and sucked.

Barry moaned as he watched in the mirror, saw his flushed face and the way he was pushing back into Len's hard body, the way the taller man moved from his ear to his neck, he watched as he felt Len suck at his neck until it was marked with a dark bruise. He watched as Len's hand moved towards his front and ghosted along his hard length. He shivered as Len whispered in his ear again.

'So Flash, enjoying the view? Don't you just watching yourself like this? No, don't close your eyes, watch now. Watch as I get you off.'

So Barry watched himself in the mirror as Len pumped him with his hand, first slow, then fast, then slow again. He moaned and begged for Len to stop teasing him, to let him cum. Finally, Len relented, and began to pump him harder and faster.

'Oh god, oh yes, I'm nearly there, just a little more, just a little - gahahah!' Barry came, spurting against the mirror, sagging against Len and panting.

'Oh Flash, look what you did to the mirror,' Len laughed. 'Now you'll have to clean it.'

Barry grinned, already recovered. 'What do you mean I'll have to clean it?' He sneered. 'You're the one who caused the mess.'

Len looked down at him, a little shocked that the kid had recovered so fast, but then again, he was the Flash, fast was kind of his thing. He opened his mouth to reply, but Flash made his move.

Before Len could blink, he was against the mirror, with Flash behind him, pushing on his shoulders so Len ended up on his knees.

'I think you should be the one cleaning this mess up,' he whispered into Len's ear. 'Now open your mouth, and lick it clean, Captain Cold.' He licked Len's ear before biting the lobe.

Len shivered, he loved it when Barry got all dominate with him. He did as he was told, licking Barry's cooling cum right off the cold mirror. Barry panted as he watched.

'That's right,' he said roughly, 'You do what I tell you. Now, hands on the wall.'

Len did as commanded, placing his hands against the mirror on either side of his face.

'What are you going to do to me Flash?'

'You'll find out soon, Captain Cold. Now, be quiet and don't move.'

Len stared at himself in the mirror, eagerly awaiting Barry's next move. He jumped as he felt Barry's breath at his entrance a second before his hot wet tongue licked him.

'Gah! Ah! Ba-Flash! Mmm!' Len garbled as he supported himself against the mirror.

Barry grinned, and tensed his tongue into a point so he could push it inside the puckered hole.

Len yelled, slamming forwards into the mirror, his sweaty hands sliding against the cool glass. He panted, fogging the mirror and blurring his own reflection. He could still make out his flushed face, his eyes wide and dilated. He moaned and pushed his ass backwards, trying to get Barry tongue in even more, only for Barry to pull back and instead bite his neck before shoving two of his fingers into Len's mouth.

'Suck these,' he growled into Len's ear, 'make sure they're nice and wet, because you know where they're going next.'

Len whimpered, he hated that he whimpered, but Barry was right, he knew where those fingers would be going next. He sucked them hard, swirling his tongue around them, trying to get them as wet as possible before Barry pulled them out and gave them a quick inspection.

'Yes,' he purred. 'yes, that should work nicely. Are you ready for this, Captain Cold?'

'Yes,' gasped Len, 'I'm so ready, do it.'

Barry laughed before caressing Len's ass cheeks with his other hand. He gave a sudden slap that made Len gasp, then gently rubbed his entrance with a wet digit.

'Then here I come,' he whispered as he slowly, so slowly, pushed that finger inside just the slightest bit.

Len moaned and pushed back, forcing more of Barry's to slid inside him. Barry pushed him back against the cold mirror, such a contrast to how hot Len was feeling.

'I thought I told you not to move,' he growled. 'Do you want me to stop?'

'No,' moaned Len.

'Then do what I say, and don't move.'

Len nodded and braced himself.

Barry waited a couple of seconds to be sure that his commands would be followed before he began to finger his lover's ass again.

Meanwhile, back in the main room, Felicity was getting hotter and wetter as she watched the two men. She had found the volume controls and was now able to listen in. She couldn't believe she was this lucky, to be watching and listening as the Flash, her mild mannered friend Barry Allen, dominated Captain Cold like this. When he had made Snart clean his cum off the mirror, Felicity had almost cum herself just from watching. She was about to start touching herself when she heard footsteps. With a final wistful look at the screen, she killed the video before turning to face whoever was coming into the room.

'Felicity, I bought you coffee,' said Oliver Queen as he sauntered into the room. 'I know you said you were stopping by Jitters on your way here, but I also know how much you love their Flash coffees so I grabbed you another. Are you okay?' He asked as he finally got a look at her. 'Your face is all red and flushed. What's going on?'

'Going on? Nothing's going on. Why would something be going on? What's going on with you?' Felicity babbled as she spun in her chair, disappointed she could no longer keep watching Barry and Snart.

'Felicity,' said Oliver firmly. 'You're babbling. Something's up. What is it?'

'Nothing's up, I don't know what you're talking about. Is that coffee?' She got up from her chair and walked over to Oliver, taking the coffee from him. She raised it to her mouth and was about to take a sip when there was a moan over the speakers. She froze. She had killed the screen, but forgot about the speakers.

'What was that?' asked Oliver after a pause. Another moan came over the speakers. He looked around and walked the computer Felicity had been sitting at before he came in.

'Oliver, don't!' Squealed Felicity, quickly depositing her Flash coffee on a computer-free table.

But Oliver got to the computer before she did, waking up the screen and getting his first glance at what she had been watching before he came in. His eyes were wide as he turned back to her.

'Felicity,' he said slowly. 'What is this? Why are you watching this recording?'

'It's not a recording,' she said quietly, eyes drawn back to the screen just as Barry pushed another finger into Snart. 'It's live, from somewhere here in S.T.A.R. Labs.' She felt her face start to flush again as she stared at the screen. Snart was well and truly stretched out by now, and while he was panting into the mirror, Barry was groping around in his discarded pants, pulling out a shiny flat packet and a bottle of what she could only assume was lube. Oliver glanced back at the screen, his momentary shock disappearing. He had known for months that Barry and Snart were fucking, but he hadn't known they were doing it here in the lab.

Another glance at Felicity confirmed what he had thought: she wasn't disgusted by what she watching, she was turned on by it. He grinned as an idea came to him.

'Oh Felicity,' he purred, walking towards her. 'Seems you know the secret I know now. And it also seems that you like it.'

Felicity nodded, still watching the screen. Barry had now removed his fingers from Snart and was rolling a condom over himself.

'So, the one question I have for you is, how should I punish you for spying on our friends like this?'

With that comment, she whipped her gaze from the screen to Oliver, who was somehow right next to her now.

'Wha-what do you mean?' she stammered. 'I wasn't spying, I mean, at first, and is this really spying? Surely they know there's security cameras all over the place.' She gasped as Oliver moved behind her and put his hands on her hips, turning her back towards the screen.

'You're spying,' he stated. 'And it's getting you hot. Now, I could turn it off,' he continued as his hands lifted her fuchsia dress up over her hips. 'Or, I could do this instead.'

Before Felicity could ask what 'this' was, she heard the sch-lick of a knife and felt cold metal against her hips before her underwear were cut away.

'What are you doing?' she asked, outraged as her pink leopard print laced thong fell to the floor between her high heeled feet. 'That was Victoria's Secret! Do you know how much I had to pay for those?'

'Don't worry,' breathed Oliver into her ear, sending shivers across her body. 'I'll buy you a whole store after this.'

Felicity was about to argue with him but lost her train of thought when Oliver's hand moved to her front and began to play with the small patch of pubic hair just above her clit.

'Yes?' he asked with a grin. 'You were about to say something?'

'Nng,' she managed. 'Nothing, never mi-ii-iind!' Oliver had just pinched her clit, causing her knees to give way.

He caught her and turned her around, wrapping her legs around his waist. He turned and began to walk out of the room.

'Where are we going?' Felicity managed to ask and Oliver nuzzled her neck and squeezed her ass with his hands.

'You'll find out,' he said before sucking her neck hard enough to leave a mark she would later yell at him for. 'And I promise, you'll like it.'

Barry was balls deep in Len who was now on his back on the floor, his legs around Barry's shoulders. The two of them were panting and moaning but neither willing to cum first.

'Oh yes, take it Cold,' panted Barry. 'You love being taken like this don't you?'

'You know I do Flash,' replied Len, 'And you know I'll pay you back for this one day.'

Suddenly they heard a noise that wasn't from either of them. It sounded like a squeak. Their heads whipped towards the door and they beheld Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak, the latter of which had her dress up around her hips, no underwear in sight, and Oliver's fingers pumping in and out of her wet pussy.

'Oliver!' Gasped Barry, frozen inside Len. 'We were just, I mean, what are you doing here?' His face was still flushed, but now with embarrassment rather than pleasure. Sure, Oliver knew about him and Len, but to come in and see them together like this, it was beyond mortifying.

'Isn't it obvious Barry?' drawled Len, who had noticed the way the two newcomers were watching them, and what Queen was doing to the talkative blonde who had once threatened him with a decked out vacuum cleaner. 'They're voyeuring us.'

'What?' asked Barry, confused into cuteness.

'They're getting off on watching us.'

'Actually,' cut in Oliver. 'I found Felicity, what was the word you used? Voyeuring?'

Snart nodded and Oliver continued.

'Voyeuring on you two in the main room. She tried to hide it when I came in but didn't quite manage it. So I thought I would bring her here to see what happens when she spies on others.'

'And what does happen?' asked Snart, narrowing his eyes at Queen.

'Well, I have some ideas,' grinned Oliver. 'And they involve all four of us. If you're willing that is.'

Snart grinned and looked at Barry who was confused for a second, but then seemed to catch on. He grinned back at Len and nodded at Oliver, who was still fingering Felicity.

'Let's go Felicity,' said Oliver, pushing her into the room and towards Barry and Snart. 'We're going to show you what happens to spies.'

'Alright,' said Felicity, starting to get the idea.

Oliver pulled his fingers out of her and made her suck them clean before making her stand over Snart.

'Got another condom boys?' he asked. Barry nodded towards his pants before slapping Felicity's ass, which was right in front of his face. She gasped and glanced at him with a grin before Oliver returned and turned her face forwards again.

'Don't move Ms Smoak,' he said. 'Not until we say so.'

She nodded and did as she was told.

Barry grinned at Snart, and winked at Oliver before spreading Felicity's ass cheeks and licking her from her pussy to the base of her spine. She gasped and moaned as he did so. Barry compared her taste to Len's, and decided while it was different, it was still nice, but not as nice as his man's.

Oliver grinned at the look on Felicity's face and dropped the condom into Snart's hand for him to roll onto himself. He leaned over Snart and kissed Felicity, forcing his tongue into her mouth and sucking her bottom lip. He pulled away at a tap from Snart who had the condom ready on his length. Oliver grinned and pushed down on Felicity's shoulder's, forcing her down onto her knees, Snart's tip just touching her entrance. Barry frowned at the loss of ass to lick and suck, but grinned again when he saw what was about to happen. He pushed forwards a bit, reminding Len that he was still inside him before grasping Len's hard length and as Oliver positioned Felicity better helped Len penetrate her. She gasped and threw her head back, exposing her neck which already had one mark on it. Barry leaned down to add a mark of his own as he started to move inside Len again.

Oliver stepped back and watched as his girl was fucked by Snart who was in turn being fucked by Barry. He palmed himself through his pants before taking them off along with his shirt. He moved forwards again and stood over Snart's face, grasping Felicity's head so he could push his own length against her pretty mouth. She opened her mouth and took him in, sucking and swirling her tongue around him.

Barry glanced around Felicity and Oliver and made eye contact with Len. He grinned and looked pointedly at Oliver's hips. Len followed his glance and grinned back as he understood what it was Barry was suggesting. With a barely concealed grunt he bought himself up on his elbows and pressed his faced between Oliver's cheeks to lick at his asshole. Oliver grunted and thrust forwards into Felicity's mouth with shock, forcing himself to deep-throat her. Felicity's eyes widened at the sudden change but she took it in stride, swallowing around him. Oliver nearly came at that sensation but managed to check himself in time. He drew back from her a little and in doing so allowed Snart to continue licking him.

The four of them were a moaning, sweaty mess. Barry sucked his own fingers and began to finger Felicity's ass, his fingers moving faster in and out of her tight hole and his hard length pounding away at Len's. He was getting close, so close, but damned if he would be the only one to cum. Felicity's moans told him she had already cum twice, which meant that Len would be struggling too. And going by the way Oliver was struggling to stand upright he too was close. So Barry decided to finish things with a bang for them all.

He started to vibrate, slowly at first, but building it up until Len was yelling into Oliver's ass, Felicity was moaning loud enough to wake the dead, and Oliver was being held up by Felicity's mouth and Len's tongue. With four screams of pleasure, they all came at roughly the same second, collapsing into a hot, sweaty pile.

'I don't know where Barry is,' said Cisco as he, Caitlin and Iris entered the main room. 'He's not answering his phone, and neither is Felicity or Oliver, and I know Felicity was coming in early to do some updates.'

'What if they're in trouble?' worried Iris. 'They could be captured or anything right now. We have to find them!'

'Np, we don't,' said Caitlin, coming to a stop.

'What are you talking about?' exclaimed Iris angrily. 'Of course we do!'

'Uh, we actually don't,' said Cisco, also coming to a stop.

'And why the hell not?' demanded Iris.

'Because,' said Caitlin tightly. 'I know exactly where they are.' She pointed at a screen.

Iris came around to see what had shocked her friends so much. _Please be okay_, she thought as she took in the screen. At first she didn't know what she was supposed to be looking at. It was a feed from one of the security cameras, showing the gym. She was about to ask Cisco and Caitlin when she saw movement. She gasped as she made out Barry, naked and tangled with an equally naked Oliver and was that Leonard Snart?! And then what she thought was a pink towel moved and she realized with a start it was Felicity, her dress wrinkled and hitched up around her hips. The four of them had obviously been...

'Oh my god!' Yelled Iris, her voice echoing through the entire Lab.

'Um, Oliver,' asked Barry as the echoing voice of his foster sister faded.

'Yeah Barry?' asked Oliver faintly.

'You didn't happen to turn off the monitor before you came here, did you?'

'Um, no, we didn't,' answered Felicity. 'Oopsie?'

Barry buried his face into Len's chest and laughed.

'Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag now.'

'Guess so,' drawled Len. 'Which means there's only one question.'

'What's that?' asked the others, looking at him curiously.

'When shall we do this again?'


End file.
